<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry Stickmin One-shots by QueenofAngstandSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979046">Henry Stickmin One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin'>QueenofAngstandSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Henry, Dreams and Nightmares, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Request open, Terrence Suave is Henry's Father AU, Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to update whenever I have an idea.<br/>Includes one-shots related to The Toppat King, which will be labeled as [TTK](You'll know the difference because endings will be mentioned in the summary, not in the title)</p><p>Regarding requests there will be three slots open at a time. It won't be first come, first serve, though, I'll choose them based on how interesting they are.</p><p>Requests: Closed [3/3 SLOTS TAKEN]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man &amp; Henry Stickmin, Right Hand Man &amp; Sven Svensson, Sven Svensson &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Content and Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Table of Contents</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter One:</strong> Table of Contents/Requests[You're Here]</p><p><strong>Chapter Two:</strong> Bad Dreams[TTK]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To-Do List</strong>
</p><p>Suffering too Terrible to Name[Angst/possible "It's Quiet Uptown" songfic]</p><p>Fleeing the Complex: The Breakout [Request]</p><p>Caged Bird [Request]</p><p>From Theif to Son...Wait, What? [Request]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Requesting Rules</strong>
</p><p>1. I will not be writing smut of any kind.</p><p>2. Requests will not be first come first serve. I will choose them based on what I think is interesting and would be fun to write!</p><p>3. Please do not post requests anywhere other than this chapter, I will ignore them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Request Slots</strong>
</p><p>1. CLOSED</p><p>2. CLOSED</p><p>3. CLOSED</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Request Form</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Title:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships(Platonic &amp; Romantic):</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Plot:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Additional Things to Add(EX: AUs, personal headcanons of yours):</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Dreams [TTK]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terrence was never really the comforting type, so when Henry has a nightmare after moving in with Sven, he doesn't understand his reactions: or the reactions of Reginald or Red when Sven drags him out of bed to them.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small feet stepped quietly through the hallway.</p><p>Henry squeezed his arms a bit as he approached his father's bedroom door. There was barely any light, and Henry silently thanked his lucky stars that his father slept with his lamp on.</p><p>He stopped in front of the door, then reached up and knocked.</p><p>This is a bad idea. He suddenly thought, hearing muttering and shuffling inside. It was just a bad dream, going to his father was dumb.</p><p>"Henry?" The door opened. "It's four AM, what is so important that you had to wake me up?"</p><p>Terrence didn't even bother to hide his annoyance, and Henry's feet shuffled as his chest felt tight.</p><p>"...I had a bad dream." He finally whimpered. "I was...I was about to fall off the airship..."</p><p>His father's expression softened a bit, and he sighed, reaching down and picking him up. Henry laid his head on Terrence's shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly.</p><p>"Please don't leave me alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Henry, but I need sleep. I have a meeting in the morning." Terrence sighed, carrying him back down the hall. "You know I would never let that happen to you, right? I don't show it well, but I do love you."</p><p>"Mhm..."</p><p>"Tell ya what, kiddo. I'll move you into Sven's room tomorrow. That way you're not alone at night and I get some sleep." He sighed.</p><p>Henry didn't reply, but he didn't really feel much comfort. He didn't really know Sven outside of <em>"He's the kid of the people who help raise me"</em> and <em>"I keep dragging him into trouble so he probably doesn't like me much."</em> In fact he had just gotten Sven into trouble with Dr. Vinschpinsilstien that day. He had wanted to explore the vents and see where they lead, and Sven had followed him, trying to talk him out of it the entire time.</p><p>Their adventure had ended with both of them falling through a vent into the medbay and on top of Thomas and Geoffery, who were there for eye exams. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien had been angry, but Sven had been even angrier for getting him involved.</p><p><em>"I hope you never get to lead the Toppat Clan."</em> He had raged. <em>"You'd be worse than your dad, and he's already driving us into the ground!"</em></p><p>A couple hours after, Sven had cooled down and tried to apologize, but Henry avoided him the rest of the day. He didn't want to talk to him unless he could apologize, but his throat just refused to cooperate. </p><p>"Alright, Henry." Terrence shifted Henry to open his bedroom door, breaking him from his thoughts. "Try to get back to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>"Okay." He muttered. "...I'm sorry for bothering you."</p><p>"It's fine." His father smiled, ruffling his curly, silver hair. "Get some sleep, kiddo."</p><p>With that, Terrence turned and left Henry alone in the dark room.</p><p>And Henry suddenly felt even more alone than he had before.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wind whipped past his face, his fingers clawed at the floor and his feet kicked at the nothingness below him. If Henry were to let go or otherwise lose his grip, he'd fall hundreds of miles to the ground below. Tears stung his eyes and streamed down his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father!" Henry called desperately. He could see Terrence standing only a few feet away, back to him. "Father, please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terrence turned slightly to look at his son with cold, emotionless eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pull me up!" He cried out. "Please! I-I'm going to fall!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terrence only stood there, before turning back around and starting to walk away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Close the cargo bay doors."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Henry was falling-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Henry?"</p><p>Henry jolted awake, staring blankly at Sven for a moment.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>The blonde had his hand on one of Henry's shoulder, and his brows were furrowed in confusion and concern. Henry's breath caught in his throat, emotions from his dream hitting him at full force.</p><p>
  <em>He left me.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He left me to fall.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The five-year-old's lip trembled and his pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them as tears slipped down his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no! Henry, what's wrong?" Sven was suddenly climbing into his bed. "Is it because I was mad at you yesterday? I'm sorry!"</p><p>"I..." Henry hiccupped a bit. "I had a bad dream. I-I was hanging off the airship, a-and Father was there...and...and he left me! I called for him but he left me to fall!" He broke down in sobs, his chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe-</p><p>"It's okay! I'll go get your Dad-"</p><p>"NO!" Henry's head shot up. "I-I went to him last night! He doesn't like to be bothered!"</p><p>Sven's face went blank. He stared at him a moment before hopping down and grabbing his hand. "C'mon."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Henry asked quietly.</p><p>"To my dads. They won't mind."</p><p>"...are you sure?"</p><p>Sven glanced back and smiled at him comfortingly. "Positive."</p><p> </p><p>Henry didn't say anything as Sven led him down the hall, squeezing his hand every once in a while. He appreciated the gesture, but still felt nervous.</p><p>What if Reginald or Red got mad because they bothered them? What if Terrence caught them awake? What if-</p><p>His thought process was cut off by Sven knocking on a door.</p><p>Henry pressed a little closer to Sven, straining his ears. A light clicked on, and he could hear muttering.</p><p>
  <em>"W'o could be at our door at four in the morning?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who the hell knows. I'll get it, love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Reg, but I swear if it's Terrence, I will skin 'im alive."</em>
</p><p>Henry wondered briefly what that meant, but he didn't have much time to ponder it, because the door opened.</p><p>"Henry? Sven?" Reginald rubbed his eye, looking confused. "What are you two doing awake?" His hand suddenly dropped. "...Henry, you're crying. What's wrong?"</p><p>"He had a bad dream." Sven answered for him, seeming to know that Henry's throat was tightening up again.</p><p>"Why not go to Terrence?" Reginald knelt down, brows furrowed.</p><p>"He doesn't like to be bothered at night..." Henry muttered.</p><p>Just like Sven had when he told him, Reginald's face went blank. For a moment, he thought the second-in-command was angry, but he shoved that thought away. He knew what Reginald looked like when he was angry, and this wasn't it.</p><p>
  <em>Is it really that weird that Father doesn't like to be bothered? I thought that would be universal.</em>
</p><p>"Reg, w'at is going on?" Red was sitting up now. "...is t'at Sven and 'Enry?"</p><p>"Yeah." Suddenly Henry was being picked up. Reginald shifted him a bit to take Sven's hand, bringing the two over to the king-size bed. "Sven says Henry had a bad dream, and Terrence <em>dislikes being bothered</em>."</p><p>Red suddenly looked nearly <em>murderous</em>. "Are you <em>kiddin' me</em>? 'E's barely involved in his son's life, and 'e can't even comfort 'im over a bad dream?"</p><p>"I suppose not." Reginald sighed. "Do you want to talk about it, Henry?"</p><p>Henry hesitated, then nodded and began telling them about the bad dream, then about how he'd had a similar one last night and how Terrence had dismissed it. For once his throat didn't close up, but he did notice something else that happened. He started to cry again, and suddenly he was apologizing for bothering them over something so stupid-</p><p>Red didn't give him the chance to finish, putting his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Now you listen 'ere, 'Enry</em>. You did <em>not'ing</em> wrong, <em>everyone</em> has bad dreams, <em>especially</em> at your age, and it is <em>natural</em> to seek out someone you trust after t'at. Your fat'er is barely around for you, the <em>least</em> 'e can do is let you stay with 'im after a bad dream. In fact, I suspect 'im doing not'ing is w'y it got worse." Red paused to take a breath before continuing. "'Ell, <em>we</em> act more like your fat'ers at this point. From now on, you're <em>our</em> kid for all I care, and I don't want you 'olding things in like that again."</p><p>Henry's lip trembled, and hesitantly he reached for a hug. Red didn't even hesitate, holding him close and letting him bury his face in his chest. Tiny hands gripped the man like he'd disappear if the child let go as he cried quietly.</p><p>But it wasn't out of sadness or fear this time.</p><p>Red's grip was comforting, and being around him, Reginald and even Sven made him feel safe. He wasn't afraid of his father by any means, but he didn't feel safe and loved like he did with these three.</p><p>"You two can stay wit' us tonig't." Red sighed, reaching over and turning off the light. "Try to get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up."</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Are they asleep?"</p><p>"I t'ink so."</p><p>It was dark, the only source of light was the moon shining through their windows. Red hadn't dared to go back to sleep, wanting to be sure Sven and Henry got to sleep without any further problems. Thankfully, it seemed staying with them and talking about his nightmare was doing the trick. He and Sven were pressed together, Henry with his head on Sven's chest and Sven with his head on top of Henry's, arms wrapped around him protectively.</p><p>"You really think we should take Henry in?" Reginald looked up at Red, looking a bit concerned. "He certainly didn't protest, but Terrence might. I'm worried you'll get hurt."</p><p>"Terrence can kiss my ass, Reg." Red replied bitterly. "Look, I get it, some people aren't meant to be parents. But 'Enry needs Terrence and Terrence just keeps letting 'im down. 'E needs us now, just like Sven needed us."</p><p>"I know, and you're completely right. Fact is Henry isn't an independent kid." Reginald sighed. "I hate when you're right."</p><p>"Good t'ing I'm left-'anded, t'en."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Reginald laughed quietly, getting settled down. "Love you, Red."</p><p>"Love you, too, Reg. And don't worry too much. We'll figure it out, just like we always do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me start off by saying that I don't think Terrence was in ANY way abusive to Henry. (Can't be abusive if you're never around.) I honestly think he did love Henry, but Terrence was never a fatherly person. He didn't know how to be a dad, and quite frankly, he never bothered to learn. I imagine his parents died when he was young, likely during a raid, and the Clan raised him, so he let them do it with Henry, too. Difference was that Terrence didn't need comfort or reassurance as much as Henry did. Henry DID have a parent, and he wanted that parent's affection.</p><p>AND SURPRISE. It was RHM who made the decision to unofficially adopt Henry, not Reginald! Reginald was actually a little hesitant about it. RHM was always the more bold of the pair when it came to Terrence's bullshit(mostly because RHM and Reginald both knew that Terrence needed a calm, smooth-talking deputy like Reginald. The Toppats really could not afford to lose Reginald as deputy, he was smart and knew what he was doing), and while both of them tolerated a lot, the way he just kinda ignored or dismissed Henry sometimes was something that they never tolerated. This was definitely the last straw for both of them and partly they decided to take Henry in as their own, besides the fact they were already raising him like their own.<br/>Surprisingly Terrence didn't really complain too much when Henry started referring to RHM and Reginald as "Pa" and "Daddy" a few months after. He was not a very smart man but he knew he couldn't give Henry to attention he wanted.</p><p>Sven was always a big brother for the other kids, that includes Henry. They're actually around the same age, but Henry was a pretty small kid so "Big brother" for him mostly meant with height. Honestly Sven got mad at Henry a lot, but he rarely snapped and pretty much the second he did he regretted it. Henry would usually avoid him for a day or two trying to relax enough to apologize then it'd go back to normal. But after this, Henry definitely got a lot more comfortable with Sven and didn't feel the need to avoid him every time he was mad.</p><p>Hooray for found family and FUCK YOU, Terrence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>